


A hero to save us

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternative universe - Avengers, Crack, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity war spoilers in chapter 7 too, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Spoilers for Infinity War in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian Vettel is Iron Man. He is 100% done with his superhero protege, Charles Leclerc. Also known as Spider-Man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Spider-Man Homecoming and oh my god Charles would be an adorable Spider-Man?!?

Sebastian is 100% done.

Seriously. 100%.

“G.I.N.A? Please tell me what I’m seeing isn’t real.”

“I’m afraid Mr. Vettel it’s real.” The AI replies.

“For fu- right okay I’m going to collect him.”

“But what about your dinner night with Mr. Räikkönen?”

“Tell him some Avenger thing came up and that I promise him dinner when I get back. Cross my heart.”

“You know he will kill you, Sir?”

“I’ve got to go and rescue this idiot. I will accept being killed by him.”

“I will inform him.” G.I.N.A replies sounding as unimpressed as an AI can.

“Oh come on. He knows I have to do this!” Sebastian whines.

“This is the tenth time this month this has happened, Sir.” The AI replies.

“I....okay. Right. I owe Kimi something big. Remind me.”

“Reminder set,” Is the almost sarcastic reply.

* * *

Sebastian flies over New York City. His visor showing him Charles last know location. The young man had become something of a protege to him and he was talented, however he had the tendency to get into situations he couldn’t actually handle. He was eager to please and wanted to show Sebastian he could be a superhero like him, but he had such a long way to go yet. 

He eventually finds Charles, hanging upside down from a construction beam from some of his webs, stuck fast.

Sebastian gives a small put upon sigh and zooms over to him and grabs him, pulling the web from the beam and flying Charles down to the ground.

Sebastian pulls up his visor and looks at Charles unimpressed. “Explain.”

“Mr. Vettel! I was just chasing these bank robbers and they had a safe and I thought I could get it back you know? But this suit you gave me the settings are so confusing and I tried to web them but...but..but I got distracted since Pierre called me and you know he knows because he caught me in my suit in my bedroom but I answered him...got distracted and that happened....” Charles gets out in a rush, stuttering all the while.

Sebastian just looks at him and shakes his head. “When are you going to learn this isn’t all fun and games? You could get seriously hurt and what do I tell your Aunt huh? Oh sorry Aunt Hanna, I’m afraid your nephew was killed in a freak accident in my lab and no Dr. Hulkenberg wasn’t to blame. What is she going to say huh? You’re not taking this seriously!”

Charles looks at him and gives him a weary sigh, sitting down on a concrete block. “You never take me seriously! Ever since you used me to take down Captain Hamilton you’ve been ignoring me! I don’t feel like an Avenger! I feel like a spare part that’s only picked up when I’m of some use to you! You’ve never showed any interest in me. Just what I can do.”

“That is not true and you know it!” Sebastian sighs softly and deactivates his suit, moving over to sit next to Charles. “I would not have called you to help me if I didn’t believe in you, but that was different. You still need so much more guidance and training.”

“Then train me! Instead of ignoring me train me! Make me better!” Charles replies.

“You need to learn on your own. You need to realise you can’t do everything. You’re not entirely invincible. You have family and friends. What would happen if you got hurt? What about Pierre? And yes I’m not blind I know how much you care for him.”

Charles sighs softly and nods. “He’s my best friend. He’s so curious about everything. He wants to come with me on missions and stuff, but-“

“But it’s too dangerous.” Sebastian finishes. “And you need to learn your own boundaries too. I don’t do this because I don’t think you can be a hero. I do this to look after you.”

“I feel so useless though.” Charles admits quietly, looking down.

“But you’re not. You have so much talent. I know you can be the hero you dream to be. But it will take time.” Sebastian looks at him. “I will allow you to come with me to Avengers tower and you can train. But after school and with the promise you also continue your school work with Nico and also with Lewis. That’s science and history covered.”

Charles is looking at him with wide eyes. “You really mean this, Mr. Vettel?”

“I really mean this. So long as you study.” Sebastian smiles.

Suddenly Charles is throwing him into a tight hug, babbling his thanks. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. Mr. Vettel!”

Sebastian laughs awkwardly and pats his back. “You’re welcome, Kid. Now we need to get you home.”

“Oh please! Please fly over to Pierre’s first! He adores Iron Man and I’d win boyfriend of the year!” Charles pouts at him, putting on an adorable face.

Sebastian looks conflicted, images of Kimi left waiting in his mind, but then he smiles, “sure why not?”

Charles gives him a beaming smile and he gets up, running over to grab his backpack before coming back over to him. “Okay I’m ready.”

Sebastian stands up and the Iron Man suit appears, covering him. “Let’s go.”

Charles grins and puts his mask on over his head before running and jumping up onto his back, holding on.

Sebastian takes off and Charles’ loud excited whoops fill the late night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles comes to the tower late one night with an injured Pierre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to continue this. Especially after getting some nice comments and enjoying writing this ^^ 
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for Infinity War. Read at own risk.

Sebastian is fast asleep, curled up protectively around Kimi when suddenly an alarm blares out through the tower. He’s up like a flash, the glove of his Iron Man suit already on as he runs downstairs. He skids to a halt at the entrance to the living room, gloved hand raised. He immediately lowers it in shock at what he sees.

One of the large bay windows is completely smashed and there’s a trail of broken glass leading to the sofa where Charles is gently lowering Pierre, murmuring softly. He looks up when he notices Sebastian and his tear stained cheeks says it all. “Mr. Vettel….”

“What the hell happened?” Sebastian asks in shock as the rest of the Avengers file into the room, Nico going over to the injured young man and checking him over.

“We...we...I was...we…” Charles is breathing faster, not able to get any air into his lungs and Kimi is there instantly, arms around his shoulders and leading him to a chair. The young man is trembling and Kimi can see specks of blood on his suit.

“It’s okay...It’s going to be all okay. Nico will take care of him.” Kimi says softly in reassurance, rubbing his back as Sebastian comes over to them. Meanwhile Lewis and Valtteri work to cover over the window and Kevin goes to make some tea for them all. “Just slow down. Deep breaths. That’s it. Take your time. Pierre is with Nico. Nico will patch him up.” Kimi says softly. “Just tell us in your own time.”

Charles takes deep gulping breaths of air and shudders. “We...we were going to this party. Pierre bragged I knew who Spider-Man was and he convinced me to go to the party as him...but...but….someone followed me. I couldn’t make out who it was but they attacked the party...I tried Mr. Vettel I did but...but Pierre got thrown….and...and...I-” He cuts himself off, a sob leaving him. “I ran here with him...I didn’t know what else to do.”

It’s now that Sebastian can see how young this kid really is. How small and scared and it breaks his heart. He was way too young to be thrown into Superhero life. To have to face villains wanting to kill him. “Why didn’t you call us? You knew we’d come…”

“I thought I could handle it.” Charles gets out and Sebastian sighs. There it was.

“Did you learn nothing from the talk we had?” Sebastian asks quietly and Charles lets out a sob.

“I thought...I could...now Pierre is hurt and I’m to blame. Oh god...I can’t…” Charles is shaking and Sebastian pulls him into his arms.

“You’re both staying at the tower. You don’t have to go home tonight.” Sebastian says softly.

Charles sniffs and clings to him. “Thank you, Mr. Vettel.”

“I’ve told you before, Kid. It’s Seb.” Sebastian says gently, rubbing his back. “I have to ask, did you defeat who it was?”

“I did...I almost…” Charles shakes his head. “Pierre…”

“He’s going to be just fine.” Nico says soothingly as he appears in the room. “He’s just been knocked out and has a nasty cut on his head. He’ll be fine by the morning.”

Can I go see him?” Charles asks quietly, looking up and Nico nods.

“Of course you can. He’s in the infirmary.”

Charles is up like a shot and sprinting down the corridor, yelling his thanks to Nico as he goes. “Thank you, Hulk!”

“It’s Nico!” Nico calls back, rolling his eyes.

“So what happens now?” Lewis questions as he looks at Sebastian, Valtteri pulled close to his side. He had only recently moved into Avengers tower. Sebastian was still weary about him but Valtteri had proven to have put his Winter Soldier days behind him and after the battle with Bernie and the Infinity Gauntlet he was needed more than ever.

“Right now we finish our tea and then I’ll make sure they get some rest. All of you back to bed.” Sebastian decides.

The team nod and they finish their tea before murmuring their goodnights, heading back to their respective rooms in the tower. All, that is, except Kimi.

“You should head to bed too.” Sebastian murmurs to the Finn, but Kimi shakes his head.

“Not going to happen. I know you’re going to end up blaming yourself and then stay up all night. No. You can check on them and then come back to bed with me.” Kimi replies firmly. “You know they’re going to be okay. They’re with that idiot robot you built and G.I.N.A will call you if you’re needed.”

“I agree with Mr. Raikkonen.” The AI pipes up. “I will inform you immediately if anything happens that requires your attention.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian says quietly, closing his eyes and trying not to remember what had happened on Titan. He still woke up with nightmares about it and only Kimi had been able to calm him. Kimi had been there for him through everything, even before he was Iron Man.

Kimi presses a soft kiss to Sebastian’s forehead and looks at him. “Come on, you can look in on them but then it’s off to bed. Okay?”

Sebastian nods quietly and takes Kimi’s offered hand, moving towards the infirmary with him. Kimi leads them to the door and they open it a little to peak in to see Charles and Pierre talking softly to each other, their foreheads touching.

“See? Now come on, Kulta. Bed with you.” Kimi says gently, wrapping his arm around the younger man and leading him away and back to their room.

* * *

Charles gently strokes Pierre's cheek, unleashed tears in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay? Really sure? Promise me?”

Pierre sighs softly and nods. “I promise you, Mon Amour. I am fine. It was pretty awesome!”

“You got thrown into a wall! How was that remotely awesome?” Charles asks, raising his eyebrows.

“To see my boyfriend kick ass as Spider-Man.” Pierre grins, lightly plucking at his suit.

Charles sighs and rolls his eyes. “I regret my stupid actions.”

“You regret me finding out?” Pierre asks, looking at him.

“I do.” Charles admits. “You’d have been safer never knowing.”

“Like hell I would be.” Pierre rolls his eyes. “I could have still gotten into trouble and you’d have had to come and save me, regardless if I knew it was you or not.”

Charles sighs softly and looks at him. “You’re not getting this are you? Because you know who I am, you’re a liability. You’re in danger just being near me.”

Pierre looks at him, “so I’m just...a liability? Not a trusted partner and friend? That hurts you know…”

“You know I don’t mean it like that.” Charles sighs. “I just want to keep you safe. Look what happened tonight.”

“Tonight was both our stupid faults. I shouldn’t have used Spider-Man to get more popular with the McLaren brothers.” Pierre sighs softly. “I’m really sorry, Charles.”

“So long as you realise now that I’ve got to keep secret for both our sake?” Charles asks softly.

“I do and I understand. No more forcing you to do stupid shit...even if you do that yourself sometimes.” Pierre says with a chuckle, earning him a light tap from Charles.

“I love you.” Charles says softly, suddenly serious.

“I love you too.” Pierre replies gently, moving to pull him into a soft gentle kiss.

They kiss for a little while, just reassuring each other, before Pierre pulls away to look at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.” Charles says softly.

“You will tell me what happened on Titan one day won’t you?” Pierre asks, looking at him.

Charles freezes. “How did you know about Titan?”

“I overheard Iron Man talking to Captain Hamilton about it when we were leaving the expo last week. Something bad happened I know. But I also know it shook you up badly, so I’m here when you’re able to talk about it.” Pierre replies.

Charles swallows and nods quietly. “It’s still too fresh...but I promise you. I will talk to you when I feel ready.”

Pierre nods and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you.”

They end up falling asleep together on the infirmary bed, Charles cuddled protectively around Pierre.

* * *

The next morning Sebastian heads downstairs and hears talking and laughing coming from the living room. He frowns and follows the sound to see most of the Avengers gathered on the sofa watching the early morning cartoons with Charles and Pierre settled protectively in the middle.

Nico is busy arguing with Pierre that he couldn’t turn into the Hulk in the tower while Kevin was egging him on to do so, boasting about how he and Nico went on an amazing adventure together. Meanwhile Minttu was in the kitchen with Lewis, talking quietly to him over cups of tea while Valtteri makes breakfast, getting back into the routine of domestic Superhero life again.

“You see?” Kimi says softly, coming up behind Sebastian and pressing kisses to his neck. “Everyone is okay and safe. We’ll be fine.”

Charles looks up as he notices Sebastian and Kimi and he gives them a beaming smile, and suddenly Sebastian realises they would be okay. They were the Avengers and they’d always bounce back. 


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian really regrets going to get Charles for a mission in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this is just crack. You have been warned.

It’s late at night when the explosion happens. It takes out most of downtown New York and takes all of the Avengers to go to the scene. It’s chaos, the streets are littered with debris and people running for their lives. In the chaos hidden in the pume of thick black smoke is the villain they have to face.

“Shit...isn’t this one of Charles’ villains? Rowland or something?” Minttu asks as she stands next to Sebastian, a cut on her forehead and soot in her hair.

“He knows his weakness, we should go and get him!” Kevin nods, throwing Mjolnir towards the cloud of smoke.

“I’ll go.” Sebastian lets his visor fall and he lifts up into the air, “you keep him distracted while I get Charles.”

Minttu nods and runs out back into the heart of the battle, yelling at Lewis to lead her his shield so she could lift herself up into the air. Meanwhile Hulk goes deeper into the smoke, ready to attack.

* * *

It takes Sebastian only a few minutes to reach Charles’ house using his boosters and he’s immediately flying through the open window. “Okay, Kid it’s Avenger time I- WHAT THE HELL?!”

Charles yelps and sits up, face flushed red as Pierre lets out a shriek, struggling to break free from the web bonds Charles had made.

Sebastian is mortified.

“SEBASTIAN?!” Charles looks at him in pure horror. “OF ALL THE TIMES MAN. OF ALL THE TIMES.”

Sebastian is screaming internally and goes towards the window, almost smashing into it in his hurry to escape. “It’s fine we can manage, it’s fine. Bye Charles!” and with that he’s gone.

Charles groans and lies down next to Pierre. “For fucks sake. My life is over.”

“Your life is over? I just let fucking Iron Man see me like this!” Pierre yells, face red.

“Let’s just accept both our lives are over. I’m not going back to Avenger tower ever again.” Charles groans.

There’s silence for a little while and then Pierre calmly pipes up. “Don’t you have some world saving to do? Sounds like they need you.”

“They don’t need me.” Charles murmurs, looking embarrassed.

“Yes...yes they do. And please. Don’t act like you’re the only Superhero to have done this.” Pierre smacks a pillow into his face, making Charles splutter. “I’m pretty sure Kimi has done something with Sebastian.”

“I don’t want to think of them doing anything.” Charles wrinkles his nose, looking at Pierre. “You really want me to go?”

“Of course. I mean. It’s your job isn’t it? Plus what if they do need your help?” Pierre asks.

“Please say we can do date night again?” Charles asks, a little grin playing on his face as Pierre blushes.

“Yes, now go! Go save the world or something.” Pierre snorts.

Charles leans over to kiss him gently before getting up, hunting around for his clothes and his suit before getting dressed and hoping up onto the windowsill, looking at Pierre before he leaves.

“Go!” Pierre says with a laugh, sitting up and watching him.

“I love you, Mon Petit.” Charles says with a grin before he pulls the mask on and takes a leap out of the window.

“Love you too.” Pierre says softly in reply, tucking his knees up to his chin and watching the wind ruffle the curtains. This was always the loneliest part of dating a Superhero, and always the hardest. But he had faith in Charles to return home safely.

With a soft sigh he settles back down in the bed and plans to himself just what the hell he was going to say to Sebastian next time they met. 


	4. Amazing photoshop! :D

My friend the amazing and talented PikaDanny has created this amazing photoshop of Spider!Charles for me and I am in love!!! I haven't stopped smiling omg!!! 

 


	5. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sebastian have a heart to heart about their partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m enjoying this AU way too much XD

Charles is wandering around Sebastian’s office in the tower, bored. He was there to pick up his new suit. During his last battle with Maldonado (a low grade and clumsy villain) the man had managed to disarm and break some of the Vettel tech embedded in the suit.

The suit had started to become old anyway and was in need of some new gadgets. Luckily Sebastian had been testing out a few things and he was ready to include them onto a suit.

This suit would be Charles fourth and he was pretty sure Sebastian would never stop giving him new suits, especially at the rate he was testing out new gadgets.

As he wanders around the office, fingers brushing over the titles of some rather boring sounding books, his eyes fall on a small glowing arch reactor nestled in a glass stand on a higher shelf.

Charles eyes widen. He remembers how back in the day Sebastian had needed one of these things in his chest to stop shrapnel from entering his heart. He had finally managed to find a way to live without one, but this one was boxed and Charles was curious as to why.

Checking no one was about to come in, Charles quickly flicked some of his web against the glass and yanked the box towards him. However his throw was a little too powerful and the box flew past him and shattered near the door.

With his heart sinking in his chest, Charles moves over to the broken casing and he carefully picks up the arch reactor, thankful to find it was not broken.

As he holds the piece of tech in his hands he finds an inscription around the base of it. _“Proof that Sebastian Vettel has a heart.”_

It’s as he’s reading these words that the office door opens and Sebastian freezes when he sees the pile of broken glass snd the arch reactor in his hands. “What the hell happened?”

“Mr. Vettel. I can explain. Nothing is broken just the case. I was just too powerful with my web I didn’t mean to-“ but Sebastian cuts off his panicked babbling with a shake of his head, gently taking the arch reactor from him.

“Kimi gave me this.” Sebastian murmurs softly. “When I replaced my first arch reactor with a new one. I was just starting to get into turning the company around and people didn’t like what I was doing, but Kimi stayed with me. He believed in me. He wanted me to know he knew the real me and so he left this on my desk.”

Charles watches his face as he talks, sees how soft he gets, lost in memories. “Kimi means a lot to you, huh?”

“More then I can say.” Sebastian smiles. “Does love of my life do it justice? I’d do anything for him. Even give up being Iron Man.”

“Like with Pierre.” Charles admits softly. “If it came to it I’d stop being Spider-Man in a heartbeat.”

“You really like this Kid don’t you?” Sebastian smiles softly, placing the arch reactor down on the desk.

“Like I said before. He’s my best friend. My partner.” Charles looks at him, grinning softly.

“He’s special. Don’t ever forget that. I almost did with Kimi a few times and I know now never to take him for granted. Ever.” He looks at Charles seriously.

Charles nods at his words. “I understand, Mr. Vettel. You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Are you ever going to call me Seb?” Sebastian asks, his mouth twitching in an amused smile.

“It feels too weird.” Charles admits.

Sebastian chuckles and nods. “Right. Come on then. We’ll clean that glass up later, but for now let me show you Mark V.”

Sebastian pulls a suitcase up onto the desk and flicks the catches open, pulling up the lid to let the eager young Superhero look.

* * *

Later that evening Kimi finds Sebastian quietly placing the arch reactor back in a shiny new case and he has to smile. After all these years Sebastian had kept it. It meant a lot. It meant he still valued Kimi as much as he did when they first met. 

It makes him feel an overwhelming amount of love for the German billionaire and he cannot help but move over to him and quietly put Sebastian’s tools down so he could sit in his lap, pulling him in for soft eager loving kisses.

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Charles gives Pierre a decorated web in a case Sebastian had helped him make. The look of wonder on Pierre’s face made it all worth while, especially when he noticed their initials in the web itself. It lead to soft kisses and hushed murmured words of love.

Yeah. Charles wasn’t going to ever take Pierre for granted. He was too important to him.


	6. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sebastian clash over beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Yanina who wanted more Kevin. Hope you like this! ^^

The doors to the main living area of the tower opens and the Avengers pile in with Charles laughing loudly on top of Kevin’s shoulders. The God of thunder is grinning at the young man and is leading him into the kitchen, the rest of the team following behind him.

“This defeat calls for a celebration! The man of spiders was the key to defeating the evil that was Marko Von Zemo!” Kevin says happily, making Charles grin.

“Guys come on it was all of you! Not just me.” Charles says softly, unwilling to accept all the praise.

“It was you that devised the distraction and you that retrieved the growth serum. No this victory is yours.” Sebastian smiles warmly from where he’s leading a rather exhausted Nico into the house, the man tired from the energy needed to Hulk out.

“He’s right. This is your victory Charles and it deserves to be celebrated.” Minttu grins at him and Lewis and Valtteri nod.

Charles ducks his head at their words, still a little shy with them even if he was now an Avenger like them.

Kevin carries Charles into the kitchen and opens the fridge door, retrieving a beer bottle and going to hand it to the young superhero but a loud shocked gasp stops him.

“Kevin no! He’s a kid still!” Sebastian stresses, causing Charles to make an affronted sound.

“Hey I’m 20! It’s legal in the UK.” Charles huffs softly, folding his arms.

“He’s a growing boy! He deserves two bottles!” Kevin pipes up, grabbing a second bottle and handing them both to Charles, who’s face lights up.

“Absolutely not. No way Kevin. Put those bottles back now!” Sebastian says shaking his head, almost dumping Nico on the sofa in order to power walk to the kitchen and snatch the bottles from his grasp.

“Geez Seb me and Pierre drink all the time. You need to chill.” Charles grumbles, folding his arms.

“Pierre is of legal age to drink. You are not. You can be satisfied with a bottle of water.” Sebastian replies, finding one for him and handing it to him. He then pauses. “Wait, you called me Seb?”

“Yeah well I’ve lost my respect for you.” Charles says grumpily taking the water.

Sebastian raises his eyebrow at him. “Really? Over me not allowing you beer?”

Charles nods, every inch the moody teen, and Sebastian snorts softly.

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Sebastian shakes his head.

Charles just glares.

Kevin meanwhile looks between them awkwardly and looks at Charles. “Perhaps man of Iron is correct? There must be another way to celebrate?”

“Like what?” Charles grumbles moodily and Minttu pipes up.

“In the mini mart. They have a couple of those low alcohol beers, surely he could have one of those?” Minttu turns to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighs softly and nods. “Fine. Go and get a couple of those.”

Charles’ face brightens and he looks at Sebastian. “Thank you, Mr. Vettel.”

“And there’s the respect.” Lewis’ says with a grin, ignoring the look Sebastian shoots his way.

* * *

That evening the Avengers all gather on the sofa, talking animatedly among themselves and Charles happily joins in, drinking his low alcohol beer contently. 

Kimi watches the proud look enter Sebastian’s eyes and he snorts softly. “He is 20. He’s not a Kid anymore.”

“He’s still too young. Aunt Hanna would get pissed if I allowed him to drink.” Sebastian replies.

“Are you really that scared of Aunt Hanna?” Kimi asks with a chuckle.

“Have you met Aunt Hanna?” Sebastian asks.

“No?”

“Then you have no right to judge me.”

Kimi just rolls his eyes, smirking to himself. Sebastian was pretty dense for a Superhero. He and Kevin had worked together in the kitchen and had swapped the beer labels.

Charles was well on his way to getting smashed.


	7. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Sebastian talk about what happened on Titian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

It’s Pierre who approaches Sebastian. He finds the German down in the labs working on his suit, his body language scared and unsure.

Sebastian looks up in surprise when he sees the young man, “Pierre? Is everything okay?”

“Not really.” Pierre gives him a tight lipped smile, casually playing with some left over blueprints.

“You can talk to me you know.” Sebastian smiles softly at him, putting the glove he was working on down.

Pierre sighs and goes to sit in a chair, looking at his hands. “Charles is having nightmares.”

Sebastian freezes and turns to look at him. “Nightmares?”

Pierre nods, looking up at him. “He keeps tossing and turning in his sleep, calling out ‘I don’t want to go.’ What does it mean?”

Sebastian’s hands shake a little and he swallows heavily. “It...it doesn’t mean anything. I wouldn’t worry.”

“But it happens every night and he asks for you.” Pierre looks at him. “Always you.”

Sebastian rubs a tired hand over his eyes. “It’s...let me talk to him yeah?”

“Why won’t you tell me what he’s dreaming about?” Pierre frowns at Sebastian. He’s been weary ever since he heard Sebastian’s conversation with Lewis.

“Because it’s for him to tell you, not me.” Sebastian looks at him. “Now you either get Charles or you get out.” His voice is suddenly razor sharp.

Pierre scrambles to comply, bringing Charles into the room moments later. The young hero looks scared and confused as Sebastian sends Pierre away.

Sebastian motions for him to take a seat, folding his arms and looking at him. “Pierre’s just told me you’ve been having nightmares.”

Charles’ eyes widen and he looks down at his lap, nodding quietly as Sebastian sits on his desk.

“You didn’t think to tell me? Didn’t think I could help you?” Sebastian asks softly.

“I didn’t want to bother you with it. I thought maybe you had your own fair share of nightmares to deal with.” Charles looks at him sadly.

Sebastian looks down and sighs. “I have nightmares. Every single night. Kimi helps but...sometimes I’ve just gotta see you’re here and it’s enough.”

“Is that why you ask me and Pierre to sleep over a lot?” Charles asks quietly.

Sebastian nods. “If I know you’re near, it helps.”

Charles looks at him sadly and nods. “I guess the same goes for me. If I wake up in the tower I know everything is okay.”

“You haven’t told Pierre have you?” Sebastian asks quietly, understanding in his eyes.

Charles shakes his head. “It would upset him too much, then all of this would become frightening to him.”

Sebastian sighs. “You need to tell someone, Kid.”

“I’m telling you aren’t I?” Charles looks at him, eyes filled with tears. “And maybe I’ve wanted to talk to you about this for a while.”

Sebastian has the decency to look guilty and he sighs softly. “Maybe I’ve been avoiding the subject…”

“Maybe we shouldn’t?” Charles looks at him, looking hopeful. He’s been wanting to talk about all of this with him for so long.

Sebastian wordlessly gets up and locks the lab door. “Then let's talk.”

* * *

They spend a few hours talking together quietly, letting out all their emotions about what happened on Titan. By the time they finish Charles all but flies into Sebastian’s arms, crying quietly.

Sebastian hugs him tightly, tears falling down his face as he cuddles the young man. “It’s all over now, I promise you. We will be okay. You can come to me anytime you need to. I promise.”

Charles nods, trying to stop his tears from falling and Sebastian quietly wipes them away.

“But you’ve gotta do one thing for me yeah? Tell Pierre. He deserves to know.” Sebastian tells him gently.

Charles nods quietly and looks at him. “Tonight. I promise you.”

Sebastian nods gently, smoothing his hand through his hair. “It’s going to be okay. We can get through this. Okay?”

Charles nods and takes a deep breath. “Okay. I can do this. Thank you, Seb.”

Sebastian gives him a soft smile and nods. “Go to him. He needs you.”

Charles gives him a small nod and leaves the room, heading to find Pierre. Leaving Sebastian alone to contemplate how much lighter he feels having finally talked about the ash and dust left on Titian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since THAT SCENE was emotionally distraught filled I've only decided to just hint towards it. Because yeah. It's just...nope. XD


	8. Patching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles visits Pierre after a battle leaves him hurt.

Pierre is asleep when he was awoken by tapping at his window. He gives a soft groan and blinks bleary at the time, the clock showing it to be half four in the morning. He sighs and stumbles over to the window, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Ever since he found out Charles was Spider-Man he had been used to the young hero visiting him randomly after patroling or a battle. It made the Monégasque feel better if he came over and Pierre always had some clothes ready and they usually ended up tangled together in the bed.

“I’m coming I’m coming, hang on Spidey.” Pierre sighs and opens the window, stepping back to let the young man enter his room. When he finally opens his eyes and looks at Charles properly he has to gasp.

The young man was covered in cuts and bruises and half of his suit was ripped and torn. He looks at Pierre with sad eyes. “Have you got a first aid kit?”

“What the hell happened to you?” Pierre breathes out, eyes wide as he takes in his boyfriend. He looked a mess.

“The usual. Fernando causing trouble. Only this time he trapped me under some rubble and I had to fight my way out.” Charles murmurs, looking down.

“Rubble...you mean...he destroyed a building and trapped you under the rubble?” Pierre’s voice raises an octave and Charles frantically gets him to shush.

“Do you want to wake everyone?! It’s fine. I got out. I stopped him. Now I just need patching up.” Charles looks at him.

“It’s fine? You just told me you had a building on top of you and you’re fine?!” Pierre gapes at him in horror.

“I’m fine.” Charles repeats. “I knew I should have just gone to Mr. Vettel.”

“Well then, if you didn’t want your boyfriend to be expressing concern maybe you should have!” Pierre glares at him.

Charles’ expression turns sad and he sighs. “I’m….I’m sorry.”

Pierre nods quietly. “I’ll get that first aid kit.” He turns and leaves the room, ignoring the soft calling of his name.

* * *

When Pierre returns Charles has removed the suit and is sitting on the bed in his boxers. A quick glance over reveals he was lucky, and Pierre is once again amazed he wasn’t hurt further.

“Lucky bastard.” Pierre murmurs as he sits besides him and begins gently cleaning the cuts, being careful with him. Charles winces at the sting of the cuts but nods.

“So...why didn’t you go to Sebastian?” Pierre asks as he rinses out the cloth he was using.

“He told me he had date night with Kimi, and I didn’t feel like gatecrashing his evening.” Charles murmurs, sighing softly. “He deserves one night where he isn’t cleaning up my messes.”

“I wouldn’t say they were messes, you do a good job.” Pierre says softly, smiling.

“You have to say that.” Charles murmurs, looking at him.

“No I don’t. I mean come on, you’re good at what you do. You’re getting better every day. And you know I’m not lying. I still prefer Iron Man.” Pierre nudges him gently.

Charles snorts with laughter and nods. “I know, I know. But tonight was...scary. I couldn’t escape….”

Pierre swallows and nods quietly. “But you did. You got out and kicked his ass right?”

Charles gives him a small smile. “Yeah I kicked his ass.”

“Well then. That’s all that matters.” Pierre laughs softly, pulling Charles in for a soft kiss. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Charles rests his head on his shoulder and nods. “I’m sorry...you probably wish I was normal…”

“Are you kidding me? I get to hang out with Iron Man!” Pierre laughs softly and then gently tips Charles’ head up. “I love you, for you. I wouldn’t change anything. Even if you make me worry, I know you’ll always come back to me.”

Charles grins softly and moves in for another soft kiss, comforted. They kiss for a short while, the two of them needing the comfort it brings, and then Pierre quietly hands him a spare shirt and gently pushes him down onto the bed. Pierre snuggles into Charles firmly, tangling their legs together and leaving no space.“Je t'aime.”

Charles presses a soft kiss to his head, smiling gently. “Love you too. Get some rest.”

Pierre mumbles something sleepily and closes his eyes, nose in Charles’ neck and arms wrapped around his waist protectively. They fall asleep like that, safe and comforted. 


	9. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The upside down kiss. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but something I've wanted to write so a small drabble.

If Pierre was honest he really should have known better then to take the shortcut home through the alleyway. The town wasn’t known as one of the safest, but Pierre thought it would be okay. He knew he’d be safe and if he walked really fast maybe he’d be in an out without any trouble at all.

Oh how wrong he would be.

He’d only just walked into the little alleyway when he was approached by a man who demanded his wallet. Pierre refused and tried to get passed, there was no way he was just going to hand the money over, but then something silver flickered in the man’s hand and Pierre’s eyes widened in horror.

However before the man could strike and attack, the knife is thrown from his hand by a trail of web. The man only has a second to comprehend what’s going on before he too is thrown against the wall, tangled up in web tightly.

Pierre looks up and a grin spreads across his face to see Spider-Man looking down from the rooftop. “Nice save, wanna come down so I can thank you?”

He watches as Spider-Man seems to consider it before he uses his web to move down into the alley. He hangs upside down on the web and it seems that he’s looking right at Pierre through the mask.

Pierre smirks and moves over to him, face to face. “I should thank you properly, you did save my life after all.”

Pierre knows the masked figure is smiling and he can hear it in Spider-Man’s voice as he replies. “Really? And how do you plan on thanking me?”

Pierre chuckles softly and looks around to make sure no one is watching before his hands reach for his mask, slowly peeling it back until his mouth is visible. Pierre smirks and quietly whispers, “I know just how to thank you, Charles,” before he leans in for a kiss.

Charles kisses him back, mentally reminding himself to hold onto the web as he kisses Pierre, almost melting into the kiss.

When they pull back Charles cannot help but quip, “please no more alleyways?”

“For a kiss like that it’s worth the danger.” Pierre replies with a grin, placing the mask back on firmly.

“Not worth you almost getting hurt.” Charles tuts softly. “I’ll be back later tonight.”

Pierre nods. “Then I’ll see you then.” He gives him a grin.

Charles nods and before Pierre can blink he’s away again, moving between buildings. Pierre sighs softly and moves out from the alley, keeping to the more well lit areas. He couldn’t wait to see Charles again later that evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
